Pain in Birthdays
by 1Aryana
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and he hates it. The villagers hate him except for a few and are willing to show it in any way possible on this day every year. Except this time, they go farther. What'll happen to Naruto? What will Sasuke do? And, wait, KYUUBI?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Naruto is 16, so is Sasuke, etc. This actually started as something else, then changed to something different, then back to the original idea, and then this happened. I still have to do those other ideas that made this blossom. I hope you like it, oh, and no killing me if you don't like something that happens. I have found that I quite enjoy harming the characters, and generally pissing off my sister with it. And so it begins, enjoy.**_

_**By the way, I have no idea when Naruto's actual birthday is.**_

Naruto hated this day, he always had, but today had to be the worst one yet. It was his birthday, and the day the villagers openly, and I mean completely openly, scorned and shunned him. Normally, they would only glare, and maybe try to drop things on him when he passed at most. Not today though, no, today they would glare at him, yell at him, beat him if they could, throw stuff at him, destroy his stuff, anything they could to make him miserable. And he took it, every single time. He didn't yell back; he wouldn't attack them at all, so he couldn't very well defend himself. He had tried to get a mission so that he wouldn't be here for this day, but there was no luck. And judging by the last few years, this treatment was going to last all week, instead of just today. He sighed as he dodged another flowerpot. He always tried to hide away on these days, but Kakashi had told them all to meet today for some training, unless they get some mission. Naruto sighed, and ducked into a back alley, deciding to not take the main roads. He got to the training grounds and greeted Sakura and Sasuke in a cheery manner. Apparently, it wasn't cheery enough though.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You're just acting a bit different is all. Oh well, Kakashi-sensei should be here soon."

"Yeah." Sasuke stared at Naruto, but he didn't notice.

"Well, it looks like you're all here. Good."

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi. We have a D-rank mission today, so come on. We're going to clear some land for a Mr. Tanozoki. Let's go." They all follow Kakashi to a large area that was fenced off and a house at one end. Kakashi knocked and introduced them as the ninja hired to help him with the land. Mr. Tanozoki looked them over, his eyes landing on Naruto with obvious disapproval. He motioned for Kakashi to enter and then shut the door behind them. Kakashi returned a minute later and told Sasuke and Sakura to start clearing the land, and that he needed to talk to Naruto. Once Sasuke and Sakura had started, Kakashi went over to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Tanozoki doesn't, um, need three ninjas to help, so it was decided that you wouldn't help. Is that okay? I'll go with you to see Tsunade and we can get you something to do and explain the situation."

"That's fine, I didn't think he would want me to help anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because… I could just tell." Naruto grinned, but for once, the grin didn't reach his eyes at all.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll be right back and then we'll go to see Tsunade." Kakashi went to tell the others that he would be right back. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, but didn't say anything. Naruto didn't react to the questioning stare. Kakashi came back and they went to the Hokage's tower. As soon as they entered the room, Tsunade looked up at them in surprise.

"What are you two doing here? You can't be done with your mission all ready!"

"We ran into a little problem." Kakashi answered her. Naruto stayed silent and stared at the floor. Tsunade looked at him, then back at Kakashi.

"What happened?"

"Our client, Mr. Tanozoki, doesn't want Naruto to help. Sasuke and Sakura are still there, doing the mission as ordered, but he wouldn't let Naruto." Tsunade was silent and then looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sure we can find something else for you to do."

"It's fine! I'm okay! He doesn't know what he's missing! The baka should've been honored to have the future Hokage help him, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at her.

Tsunade sighed and smiled, "All right then. You still get credited for this mission, since your team is still completing it. Why don't you go home?" Naruto nodded and left, "Kakashi, I want you to make sure nothing happens to him. This day isn't a good time for him."

"Why's that?"

Tsunade looked sadly at him, "Because today is his birthday, as well as the anniversary of the Kyuubi's sealing." Kakashi nodded and left. He created a clone to watch over Naruto and then went back to the rest of his team. Sakura and Sasuke were almost done when Kakashi returned. When they had finished, Sakura asked what happened to Naruto.

"I don't know what you mean."

"He was supposed to help us with this! It was his mission too!"

"Oh, well, Mr. Tanozoki didn't need three Shinobi to help, so the Hokage said that he could go home."

"Oh, well, could you give this to him then?"

"What is it?"

"I found out it was his birthday today, so I got him a gift, but I was told to go straight home after my mission, so could you give it to him?"

"Sure. You two can go, I'll tell the Hokage that you completed the mission."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran off, waving.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke?"

"Where does Naruto live?"

"Why? Did you get him a gift too?"

"I was going to take Sakura's gift to him, while you went to see the Hokage. Besides, I thought you wanted to go see Iruka-" Kakashi covered Sasuke's mouth.

"Sh! No one needs to hear that. Fine, here. Naruto lives in the southern end of the village. The only Apartment complex there. You can't miss it." Kakashi uncovered Sasuke's mouth and shoved the package into his hands before disappearing. Sasuke looked at the brightly wrapped gift and headed off to Naruto's apartment.

Meanwhile, Naruto had ducked and dodged his way back to his apartment, avoiding people at all costs. Once he got stuck in an alley and a group of people cornered him and threw stuff at him as well as beating him. He couldn't even defend himself. As soon as he got safely inside, he wrapped up his new cuts and got out of his jacket, deciding to wait until tomorrow to wash it, or until later tonight. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt something slide down his cheek. He turned over and let himself cry, not caring if he shouldn't show emotions. At that moment, he didn't even care if he lived anymore.

"_Why? Why do they all hate me? I never chose to have the Kyuubi sealed inside me! I never hurt any of them! So, why? There's the flaw in becoming Hokage, they still would hate me, maybe even more. To have the Kyuubi vessel leading them. It's not my fault. It's not!"_ Naruto let all his memories as a child resurface. All of the hate, the pain, even the times they would beat him and he wouldn't know why. Every time he walked into a store, only to get kicked out. Every time he tried to make friends and their parents told them to stay away from him. Every single night that he was woken up because someone had broken in and destroyed some of his stuff. Every time they would break in and hurt him. Every time that he was hated and shunned. And then, finally, the night he found out why. He eventually fell asleep, feeling the hands as they beat him. He woke up to the sound of knocking. He slowly sat up and debated about whether or not he should answer it. He shrugged and got up, splashing some water on his face as he went to the door. He peeked out to see Sasuke there, with a brightly wrapped box in one hand.

"Open the door dobe! I know you're there!" Naruto shook his head and opened the door. He couldn't even muster his usual grin.

"What do you want?"

"Hn" Sasuke pushed past him and went into the living area, sitting down on the couch, "This is from Sakura." he pointed to the gift he had set down on the table.

"Why? What's it for?"

"Because it's your birthday dobe." Naruto's face paled slightly. He had never told them.

"So?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What is it then?"

"How would I know? Open it and find out." Naruto didn't move.

"Why did you bring it here?"

"She couldn't."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm assuming you don't want me here."

"I didn't say that."

"Of course. I should've known by your pleasant demeanor that I was welcome." Naruto didn't answer him. He went and picked up the gift, eyeing it warily. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal two vouchers to Ichiraku's. He smiled slightly and went to put them away. Sasuke watched him as he left.

"Did you need anything else?" Naruto called from the kitchen.

"No."

"Then why are you still here?"

"You never kicked me out before, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just if you don't need anything, then there is no reason to stay." Sasuke was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

Naruto sighed, "Please stay quiet." he went to the door and peeked through to see someone he didn't know.

"Open the door monster! We know you're there!" Naruto shuddered, "We saw you come in here! And you never left! Open the door, or we will!"

Sasuke listened to all of this, wondering why they wanted to see Naruto, and why they were calling him a monster. He was about to ask when he heard Naruto open the door.

"Is there somethi-" he was cut off and the next thing Sasuke heard was a thud.

"Yeah, there is something we want! Something you took from us!" he heard many more shouts, hits, and crashes as he sat frozen on the couch. His mind finally registered what was happening.

"_They want to kill Naruto!"_ he got up and went to stop them, and most likely kill the offenders. When he got there, he was met by a sight his mind couldn't register. Naruto was on the floor bleeding, with three men standing around him and broken glass as well as other objects was littered around him. And Naruto, Naruto wasn't doing anything to protect himself, all signs of life had left his eyes. The three men looked up at Sasuke and all but one sneered. The other's eyes widened slightly.

"You want some too brat?!" Sasuke didn't answer, only watched as Naruto looked at him and slightly shook his head before becoming still once more. He looked up at the obvious leader when he was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Well?"

"Let. Go. Now."

"And why should I listen to a brat like you?! Especially since it looks like you're a friend of _it_." he kicked Naruto in the gut, making him wince slightly.

"Sir, we should go." the one in the back spoke up.

"Scared?! I can't believe you!"

"But sir! That's Uchiha Sasuke! The last Uchiha?" the guy let go of his shirt.

"Not much of him, is there? No wonder he was left alive, it wasn't worth it to kill him." Sasuke clenched his fists, ready to kill this man. If it wasn't for the obvious fact that he was drunk, he would've been dead all ready. When the man looked back and smirked at him before turning away and kicked Naruto as hard as he could, Sasuke snapped. The next second and the man was lying on the floor in the hallway, unconscious. The other two standing beside him with shocked looks as the door was slammed in their faces. Sasuke turned to Naruto, all fury leaving him as he looked at his motionless friend.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you okay?" he knelt beside him, avoiding the small pools of blood that had started to gather, "Naruto?" he looked at his face and paled at the sight. Naruto was breathing heavily and uneven, his eyes were closing, and his skin was extremely pale.

"What did they do to you?!" Before he could do anything, another knock was heard. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and yanked open the door. He had the kunai to the intruder's neck before he realized it was Kakashi and Iruka. He slammed the door in their faces.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke, what happened?!" he could hear Iruka calling him, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was Naruto, and getting him better.

"Sasuke, open the door; we'll get in either way." he ignored them. If they came in and wouldn't help, then he would force them to leave. He carefully turned Naruto over so that he was lying on his back and became to check him over. He didn't look up as Kakashi and Iruka poofed in.

"What is going-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke scowled at Iruka's outburst, but was silently thankful for the help. Iruka had immediately dropped to Naruto's side, healing cuts on his arms, legs, face, and even neck.

"We need to move him somewhere else. We need to take him to the hospital!"

"No."

"What do you mean No?! He-" Iruka was cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth. Sasuke continued to gingerly pick Naruto up and put him on his own bed.

"Let him be Iruka. Do you really think Naruto would want to go to the hospital? He probably wouldn't want anyone to know of this at all. I'll go get Tsunade-sama if it makes you feel better?" Iruka glared at him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine." he went to see Naruto again. Kakashi disappeared.

He poofed himself into the Hokage's office, not even startling Tsunade.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me. It's Naruto." she glanced up sharply.

"What happened?"

"He's been hurt. He's probably lucky Sasuke was there. He has many injuries and is unconscious. Iruka is there now with Sasuke."

"What is Sasuke doing there?"

"He had went to see him and deliver a gift from Sakura, he volunteered. Can we go now?"

"Of course! Move it!" They both disappeared, ending up outside Naruto's door. Tsunade wasted no time in getting through, knocking the door down and striding in.

"Naruto?"

"We're in here." she heard Iruka call out from an open doorway, "He doesn't look good." Tsunade and Kakashi walked in and gasped. They had taken off Naruto's shirt, revealing numerous cuts, bruises, scars, gashes, and even a few ribs poking through, He was still bleeding.

"We tried to stop the bleeding, but couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm out of chakra." Iruka looked close to tears.

"Does he respond at all?" Iruka shook his head, Sasuke still leaning over Naruto, trying to stop the bleeding like Iruka had showed him. Tsunade looked over to him.

"Who did this?" Sasuke shook his head slightly, still concentrating. She turned to Kakashi, "Did you see anything? Anyone leaving when you arrived perhaps?"

"Yes! I did! I saw two men carry another into a room one floor down. Room 117 I believe." Tsunade nodded, "Good. Go get them. Perhaps they can tell us something." By the way she looked; they'd better. Kakashi left and soon found the room. He knocked loudly and waited. Soon, he heard someone come to the door and open the peephole.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you."

"For what?"

"By order of the Hokage."

"I'm busy, I'll come out in a bit."

"No, now. And bring your friends with you." he heard the man quickly walk away, speaking quietly to another person. Kakashi was running out of any patience he might have had.

"Open the door now, unless you want me to come in without it."

"Coming!" he heard some scrambling, and another door opening. _"Shit! They're going out the back!"_ And there went all patience. He made a clone to go after the two leaving, and continued to wait at the door. It soon opened.

"Sorry for the wait. I don't know what you mean by my friends though, they left hours ago."

"Is that so? I was under the impression that they were here, and you just let them out."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" his clone appeared, holding onto the two others, "Now, what were you saying about 'they left hours ago'?" the man paled.

"What do you want anyway? We've done nothing wrong."

"That's for me to know, and you to talk to the Hokage about." Kakashi grabbed onto the man and "led" him upstairs to where Tsunade was waiting.

"Here they are. These two tried to sneak away." his clone disappeared, releasing said two.

"Is that so." she glared at them, "Go check on the others, I'm sure they could use your help." Kakashi almost felt sorry for the poor souls that were about to face her wrath, but it was their fault. They shouldn't have hurt Naruto. He went back in and found Sasuke almost collapsing by Naruto, his chakra drained. If he used much more, he would pass out, and maybe even die himself.

"Sasuke, you need to stop. I can heal some, and then Hokage-sama can heal him." Sasuke had managed to stop the bleeding, but there was still much more to do.

"No." Kakashi grabbed him, attempting to pull him away, but Sasuke refused to leave.

"You can't do anything else for him! Just stop already!" Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't. It's my fault he got hurt this much." Kakashi let him go and went to find Iruka.

"Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help. Sasuke won't leave Naruto, but he can't do anything else. His chakra is nearly completely gone." Iruka nodded and headed back into the room.

"Sasuke? You have to rest. Wasting your chakra isn't going to help anything." Sasuke shook his head again.

"If you must do something, you have complete permission to beat on these three!" They all turned to see Tsunade in the doorway, pointing to three figures on the floor, "Just don't kill them. I'll handle the rest. Move out of my way." Tsunade pushed Iruka and Kakashi out, and went up to Sasuke and Naruto. She grabbed him and tossed him out, making the door close as well. Sasuke didn't move from where he landed until he heard movement. The three men were trying to get away. All his anger returned full force when he saw them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he glared at the three and cracked his knuckles. They froze.

"We're sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't make Naruto better. You should've thought of that earlier." They didn't move, afraid of what he was going to do.

"Sasuke? Hurting them won't help."

"It'll make me feel better. They can feel what happened to Naruto." their eyes widened, Iruka shook his head and went to sit down in the kitchen instead. Kakashi followed him.

"What do you think he's going to do to them?"

"I don't really want to know. I just want Naruto to be okay." Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

"He'll be fine-" they heard thuds and muffled cries of pain coming from where they left Sasuke, "Hm, first they had to deal with Tsunade, and now Sasuke. I'd bet they won't be hurting anything ever again." Iruka nodded slightly, leaning back into Kakashi until they heard screams coming from Naruto's room. And they weren't happy kind of screams; they were pained.

"Naruto?!" Iruka cried and rushed towards the room. Sasuke was all ready trying to open the door, without success. The door was sealed.

"Naruto?! What's going on?!"

"SHIT!" they heard Tsunade yell and saw a reddish light, and could feel immense chakra coming from the room.

"Kakashi! Get in here! Iruka, Sasuke! Get Shizune and some seal specialists now!" Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other before running off. Kakashi opened the door to see Naruto engulfed in Kyuubi's chakra, and screaming.

"What happened?"

"He was hurt a bit too much, almost died. I was healing him when the Kyuubi started to help. Then I started healing his stomach. Apparently, being hit and cut and everything else there, weakened the seal slightly, which was a good thing in terms of healing. When he woke up and could feel everything, he screamed and the seal pretty much broke. He still seams to be in come control. I'm hoping the Kyuubi is just trying to heal him, and not take him over." Kakashi nodded and tried to help restrain Naruto, until his head swung around and his eyes turned completely into Kyuubi's. He stopped thrashing about and looked and Tsunade.

"**I have no need to take the kit over."** Tsunade and Kakashi froze, staring at him.

"Kyuubi?!"

"**Heh, you seem so surprised. The seal has been slightly broken for quite some time now. The kit and I merely have an agreement."**

"What type of an agreement? He would never let you destroy the village like you tried to last time!" 'Naruto' glared at her.

"**I did not attempt to destroy your precious village. I was, in fact, looking for something. If I truly wanted with damned place destroyed, it would be by now. And if you try to redo the seal, it will most likely kill us both. Either that, or just kill the kit."**

Tsunade clenched her fists, reminding herself that she would be hurting Naruto if she punched him, "Why do you care if he lives or not?! You would probably rejoice if he died as long as you were set free! Then you could just go and destroy everything like you want to!" Kakashi was taken aback by her outburst. She was shaking with rage and worry over Naruto. He turned and glared at 'Naruto' when he laughed.

"**Quiet young one, the kit will be fine. I could even suppress his memories of this, but it would be best not to. And if you must know, I happen to like him. Now, I have an offer to make you."**

"And why would we trust you?"

"**Because of the kit."**

"STOP CALLING HIM KIT! Leave him alone!"

"**I can not very well do that, seeing as how I'm sealed inside him. If it helps, I never intended to destroy this village."**

"Yeah right."

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Shizune, Sasuke and Iruka enter the room, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, the specialists were busy. Iruka told me Naruto had been hurt. What's going on?"

"**He ****is**** hurt you fools."**

"Is that-!"

"The… Kyuubi…"

"**A bit slow, are you not? We were just having such a lovely conversation, so why don't you be quiet."** Shizune and Iruka took a step back.

"Why should I listen to you? What has happened to Naruto?"

"**Of course, the pup had to be here. He is fine, as I have said before. Or he will be at the very least."**

"Then what do you want?"

"**Hm, perhaps it ****would**** be better to talk to you instead of these two. You seem more willing to help."**

"Then talk." Kyuubi grinned.

"**Wonderful. I wish for some help in finding something of great importance to me. To do so, I will need out of this village, as well as someone to come with me on my search. The kit has already agreed."**

"Just what are you looking for? And how can we be sure it's safe for the village."

"**There has never been anything against this village, other than my hatred for that snake. Since he is no longer here, you have nothing to worry about. Unless, of course, the villagers continue to harm the kit."**

"You still have not told us what you're looking for."

"**My own kit. The same one I was looking for sixteen years ago on this day. The one that snake had taken from me."** Tsunade's eyes widened.

"So the only reason you attacked, was because of Orochimaru?!"

"**Yes."**

"That makes sense. Unfortunately, we don't know where he is."

"**I will find him. Is there a deal?"**

"Wait, what's in it for us?"

"**The snake will be killed, as well as his minions. I will make sure the kit is fine, and we will come back. If there is something else you want, state it."**

"I want to speak with Naruto. He is healed, correct?"

"**Physically, yes. I wouldn't know about his mental state. Here"** The crimson chakra dissipated, leaving Naruto slumped on his bed.

"Naruto!"

"Nnng. Ow!" he cried when Sasuke touched his shoulder. Tsunade came up and checked it over.

"It's dislocated, here." she popped it back in.

"OOOWWWWW!!!!!!" What was that for Baa-chan?!"

"Naruto."

"Huh? What is it Sasuke?"

"Could you hear us earlier at all?"

"Huh? Oh, when you were talking to Kyuubi you mean? Yeah, I could hear you. What about it?"

"Naruto, did you really agree to help the Kyuubi?"

"Of course I did Baa-chan, why would she say that if I hadn't?"

"To trick us into helping."

"No, she just wants to find her kid, and kill Orochimaru. So do we, so what's the problem?"

"We need to be sure that the Kyuubi isn't lying, and that you'll be safe."

"She's not lying."

"How can you tell?!"

"Baa-chan, she doesn't lie to me, she can't."

"You never know that Naruto. I can't trust it, especially with your life."

"But, you all ready have. She's been trusted with my life for 16 years." Tsunade was silent. She just looked at Naruto before turning and walking out of the room.

"Baa-chan…" He was about to go get her when something crashed through the window and landed on the floor. Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper that had come off it and read it aloud:

"_To the demon scum,_

_Here's a little present for your birthday. Hope you enjoy it you bastard."_

Sasuke crumpled it up before turning to the window. The thing they threw through the window caught his eye.

"SHIT!" and that was all he had time to say before the bomb exploded.

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Remember now, no harming me for anything you didn't like. Although I would love to know which parts made you mad, sad, happy, etc. Reviews welcome, I'll even accept flames for this. Please, feed my sadistic and creative little mind.**_


	2. Final

_**A/N: Here it is! The next, and last, chapter! Yeah! Enjoy! Oh, and I have a poll up in my profile, you all should vote on it. You all should read my other stories too, but oh well. Enjoy!**_

Naruto looked around in the smoke, seeing everything blown apart, he could hear yelling and screaming. He looked over to Sasuke and saw him motionless, his body in tatters from having been right next to the bomb when it exploded. He could hear the Kyuubi cursing and yelling in his mind, but he couldn't figure out what she was saying. He took one last breath and closed his tear-filled eyes. His final thought being, _"Why them too? I'm, sorry, everyone..."_

_**Well? How was it? Hope you all enjoyed. I might put an epilogue, so keep updated (author alert!). Review and tell me what you think! Well, thought.**_


	3. The Real Second Chapter!

_**The previous chapter was a joke! It was originally written to make a friend mad! This is the actual second chapter!**_

_**Okay then! Another chapter! Amazing how this was originally going to be a one-shot. Oh well, I just couldn't seem to resist. I seem to have made this more about Kyuubi than Sasuke and Naruto, I'm going to have to change that eventually. Enjoy the next exciting chapter of Pain in Birthdays! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last, joke, chapter. Special thanks to **__**twilight83777 for giving me the first review, and to **__**milkchocolatehot64**__** for the review that I found the most fun to read.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto?! Naruto, are you all right?!" Sasuke blinked, clearing his vision. He knew the bomb had gone off with everyone around it, so why didn't he feel any pain? He looked around and noticed a red surrounding everything and everyone.

"_The Kyuubi?"_ he looked at Naruto's bed, only to see him hunched over.

"Naruto?"

"Nnng, Sasu-ke? Owww.." Sasuke went over to him, the red chakra leaving. He could see that Naruto was bleeding again, worse even. Looking closer, he saw a large gash on his side.

"Naruto! What happened?!"

"Heh, I'll be, fine. Kyuubi's chakra, couldn't activate, fast enough, to prevent all the damage." he panted out.

"I'll get Tsunade, wait here."

"As if I had plans to go somewhere else. You don't need to get her, this'll heal."

"_**Kit, I can not heal this right now. I'm still making sure the bomb is completely gone, and besides, your Hokage could heal it faster. I can lessen the blood flow though."**_

"_Oh, right. Okay."_

"Eh, Sasuke? I think I might actually need Baa-chan's help with this." Sasuke nodded and left. He came back a second later with Tsunade.

"What's wrong? Sasuke said your side-" she saw his wound.

"Lay down!" she pushed him down and began to work. About five minutes later, she straightened, his wound healed.

"What happened to Kyuubi making sure you're all right?"

"She did! It would've been a lot worse if she hadn't helped! She saved you guys as well! She even stopped the bleeding!"

"You seem to really like her Naruto. Who knew you would end up liking the source of the villagers hatred?" The room went silent after Kakashi's remark.

"Okay Naruto, Kyuubi. I'll let you."

"Huh?"

"You can go search for her child. But I get to choose who goes with you, got it?" Naruto grinned.

"Gotcha, dattebayo!" he closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were red.

"**Thank you. But I am curious as to whom you will choose to come along."**

"You can leave tomorrow morning. I'll assign someone to go with you; they'll be waiting for you at the gates. And Naruto had better come back in good health, got it?"

"**Of course, I had all ready promised that."**

"I don't want Naruto to be the one in control when you're going to the gates in the morning, I have a feeling this harassment won't end today."

"**You are correct, it last longer and longer every year. Now, I think you should all leave. The kit needs rest."** the Kyuubi closed her eyes and laid down. The crimson chakra left, leaving Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Sasuke staring at the sleeping form.

"Interesting, how we never knew that Kyuubi could take him over at any time." Kakashi shrugged, grabbed Iruka, and left. Tsunade shook her head.

"I can't believe this. Sasuke, you should go home now." she left as well.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping form, "I'm sorry about all of this Naruto. If I knew this was happened…" he turned away and left.

"_**I wonder what he would have done if he **__**had**__** known."**_

"_It doesn't matter either way. Heh, he may not act like it, but he's still my best friend."_

"_**Perhaps more someday."**_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_**Nothing kit. Get some rest. Tomorrow we head out."**_

"_I hope she's okay."_

"_**As do I. Sleep now kit, we can worry about everything tomorrow. I will keep us safe."**_

"_Yeah, okay. G'night Kyuubi." _he didn't hear her respond, all ready fast asleep.

"_**Goodnight, my foolish kit. Let us hope nothing bad happens, to either you, or my own kit."**_

Naruto awoke early, before the sun had risen completely, "Well, this is it!"

"_**Careful kit, make sure nothing is out of the ordinary."**_

"Out of the ordinary? You mean like we got Baa-chan's permission to look for your kit? That Sakura found out my birthday and gave me a gift? Oh! How about-"

"_**That is enough kit!"**_

"Heh, sorry. But what do you mean out of the ordinary?"

"_**Perhaps a trap laid by your every-so-thoughtful villagers?"**_

"Oh goody, more sarcastic advice."

"_**Are you going to get ready, or do I need to do that for you as well?"**_

"I can do it! Besides, you can't take over unless I let you. Or I'm terribly injured. Since I'm neither, nyah!"

"_**Something I forgot to mention, 'Baa-chan' said that I was to control you as soon as you leave the apartment."**_

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"_**Calm down kit, you will wake the entire village at this rate. Now hurry up and get ready. She was most likely thinking of your own safety."**_ Naruto grumbled and got dressed quickly. He grabbed his bag and filled it with anything he might need, food, sleeping bag, medicine pack, and even a map. He sighed.

"Fine, let's go." he opened the door and peeked out before quickly yanking his head back in, "This isn't going to be easy."

"_**Let me."**_ Naruto closed his eyes and let Kyuubi take over. She opened her eyes and grinned before opening the door and walking out to the mob assembled there.

"There he is!"

"Well well, the monster deciding to come out of its hole. Finally decide to face the consequences of what you've done?"

"**I do not seem to recall him doing anything to you. Neither have I. Not to you personally."**

The villagers went silent, some paling, "What are you talking about? He's lost his mind! Well, we can save you from insanity." Many of the villagers launched at him, attacking with knives and whatever else they had gotten their hands on.

"_**This would be a reason your Hokage wanted me in charge."**_

"_Yeah, I get. Don't hurt them, okay?"_

"_**What?! Why ever not? They seem to have to qualms in harming you."**_

"_Just, don't. Please?"_

"_**I will never understand you. Fine then."**_ Kyuubi easily dodged the villagers, ending up behind them, even the ones that didn't attack them.

"**Amazing, how you all attack him, knowing full well that if he wished, he may kill you all."** she turned and walked down the stairs. She walked down the streets, dodging anything thrown far easier and quicker than Naruto could. She didn't even have to look around corners or above her to know when someone that hated them was coming, or when something was being hurled at them. She walked calmly through the streets, ending up at the gates. There was no one there.

"_We are early, they're just not here yet."_

"_**I realized that kit. I can wait. If you wish, you may take back over."**_

"_Yes."_ Kyuubi sat down and went back into her cell, which Naruto had somehow managed to make nicer. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Well, nothing to do but wait I guess."

"_**It is amazing how happy you are most of the year, yet as soon as yesterday dawns, all your optimism vanishes. You are almost depressing."**_

"_Yeah, I know. But this is the one day of the year where everyone is completely open about how they feel about me. How they really feel. Damn! I forgot to eat breakfast! I'm hungry!"_ Naruto's stomach growled as he spoke.

"Heh, forgetful as always dobe." His eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Here." Sasuke tossed a breakfast bar at him. Naruto caught it and looked at it warily.

"It's not poisoned. I didn't go into the store and say 'I want to buy Naruto Uzumaki a breakfast bar. Extra poison please.'" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think it was poisoned!"

"Whatever, just eat it so we can go." Naruto glared at him before eating the bar. They set out, walking along the path.

"Do either you or the Kyuubi have any idea as to where we're going?"

"I don't know."

"Great."

"Hold on, I'll ask."

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**I am not sure as yet, let me have control so I may find a trace of the snake."**_

"_Just a sec, let me tell Sasu-chan."_

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kyuubi's going to take control for a bit, so she can figure out where to go okay? Just wait here so she can go ahead for a bit."

"Yeah, sure."

"_**He seems to take this all very well. I wonder what he's really thinking and feeling. What an interesting subject, especially since you seem to be smitten with him. Much better choice than that pink female."**_

"_Shut up! I am __not__ smitten with him! Just find the way all ready!"_

Sasuke watched as Naruto closed his eyes and as he sensed the chakra changed. Naruto opened his eyes.

"**Wait here pup. I shall be back."** She took off, faster than ever. Sasuke stood there waiting for a few minutes before he started to wonder if she actually was coming back. He wasn't even sure if Naruto would if he was in control. He was about to go look for them when she came back.

"**Found it."** She closed her eyes.

"Okay, she said we should follow this road until we get to a small town. We can rest there, and then in the morning she'll tell me where to go next, okay?"

"Hn." He hated that they didn't get to know the entire plan. They kept walking, passing a few people on the path, but otherwise nothing happened to them. About a mile's walk away from the village, they decided to take a small break and eat something. They ate in silence, Sasuke not much to talk, Naruto chatting with Kyuubi because he knew Sasuke wouldn't talk that much.

"_**Watch it!"**_ Naruto looked up in time to see a kunai heading for him. It hit his sandwich, pinning it to the ground. Sasuke jumped up and looked around, finding their attackers. There were at least twelve of them.

"Move!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped apart as more kunai and shuriken was thrown at them.

"_**Right!"**_ Naruto dodged to the right as one of the Shinobi came through, chakra blade hitting where Naruto had been seconds ago. He pummeled the guy. Smoke bombs, flash bombs, and paper bombs were constantly going off, preventing any visual.

"_Can you tell if Sasuke's okay?"_

"_**I could, but then I would not be able to help you for a moment."**_

"_That's fine. I don't think I'm going to die within a minute."_

"_**You will not, that would require quite a bit of effort, quite fast. Fine, I will check on him."**_ Relieved, Naruto went back to fighting anyone that came into his view. He got hit quite a few times.

"_**Watch out!"**_ Naruto didn't have the time to do as told, instead he got hit straight on, his right leg and arm snapping. Another came at his other side, but he managed to dodge it. He landed on his back, having trouble dodging with his broken leg and all the pain that came with the broken bones. He felt Kyuubi's chakra focusing there.

"_Kyuubi? What's happening with Sasuke?"_

"_**Be quiet and concentrate on dodging!"**_ Naruto moved over. As soon as his leg was healed, he jumped away and threw shurikan at his attackers. Once he was clear of danger for a moment, he stopped moving, letting Kyuubi heal his arm better. When that was healed and he could feel her begin on his other injuries, he decided to risk talking to her again.

"_Those don't matter, they're pretty small._

"_**I suppose you are including the gash on your arm." **_ Naruto shrugged.

"_Fine, whatever. How is Sasuke doing?"_

"_**Hmph. You say your not smitten with him, yet your thought are constantly directed toward him."**_

"_They are not! He's my friend, that's all!"_

"_**Sure kit. He is fighting, of course."**_

"_I meant is he okay? I __know__ he's fighting!"_

"_**Heh. He is injured, but is still fighting off many of them. Move to the left and then jump into a tree." **_Naruto did so, barely avoiding more enemies. He sat in the tree and concentrated on Kyuubi.

"_How badly injured, and how do I get to him?"_

"_**These Shinobi seem to be focusing more on you than him, so he has not been as badly injured as you were. He is bleeding fairy badly though. You cannot get to him. He is a way off, and you have your own problems to deal with. There are many that you had not seen at first. The pup has taken out six. You have taken out seven. That is thirteen all ready. And there are still quite a few left. It seems they were waiting for you. Get down."**_ Naruto jumped back down and threw a kunai where he just was, hitting the guy and making him fall.

"_Some help would be nice."_

"_**Then move over kit."**_ Naruto closed his eyes briefly, letting the crimson chakra consume him.

"_I hate this. This place is boring."_

"_**Then just watch the battle kit."**_ She ran through the smoke, attacking people quickly before they could know she was even there.

"_**This smoke is a jutsu, it is made up of chakra. It is actually a difficult jutsu to perform. Now we simply have to find him."**_

"_Can you tell which one he is?"_

"…_**Yes."**_ She jumped up, avoiding many of the shinobi. She kept going until they were at the edge of a cliff, _**"Of course, the coward is at the bottom of this cliff. It seems his only usefulness is the jutsu."**_ She jumped down, not caring how far it was.

"_Are you crazy?! We're gonna become ninja pancakes!"_

"_**Calm down kit. You forget whom you are speaking with."**_

"_If I didn't know better, I'd think you were related to Sasuke, the way you act sometimes."_

"_**I do not have to help you. I could live up to your village's expectations of me."**_

"_You're so mean!!!!! Meanie, MEANIE!"_ Kyuubi landed easily and found the person holding up the jutsu. When he saw them, he made a few more hand signs. This hid him as well.

"**An illusion jutsu? How pathetic. Perhaps if it was a demonic illusion, it would work."** The man acted as if he didn't hear him. Kyuubi chuckled and appeared behind him, **"You have been a nuisance."** She stabbed him, the jutsus releasing as he died. They looked up in time to see Sasuke hit hard, snapping something, and pushed off the cliff.

"_Sasuke!"_ Without even thinking about it, Kyuubi jumped, grabbing onto Sasuke and throwing a kunai at the man that pushed him off. They landed safely, but were quickly surrounded by at least eight more shinobi.

"_How many are there?! Is Sasuke okay?!"_

"_**Will you shut up!"**_ Looking inside their mind, Kyuubi saw Naruto close to tears, _**"Let me get rid of them, and then we can take care of him."**_

"_Okay."_ Kyuubi sighed slightly and attacked. Within moments, all but one was dead. The other was injured and could hardly move. Kyuubi left him there and headed back to Sasuke.

"_**Would you like out? You can check him over."**_ She didn't wait for an answer, instead she entered the mind space. And pushed him out.

"_**You could stop crying. Check him over and place your hands on the most serious injuries. If any are bleeding, do those first and I can stop the bleeding. Hurry now, this is work kit; ignore your feeling about him. Save it for later. Do you understand?"**_ Naruto nodded and began checking Sasuke over. He quickly placed his hands wherever he could see blood.

"_**Kit! Just because you see blood, does not mean he is bleeding there!"**_

"Sorry." He checked more carefully. As soon as all the bleeding was stopped, Naruto moved on to assessing which wounds were the most serious.

"I-I don't know! I can't tell what's worse! He's going to die because I don't know anything!" His eyes filled up with tears again.

"_**Kit, I told you to save your emotions for later. Since you obviously cannot do this, move over."**_ Naruto let her push him away so she could do the work. She worked quickly and efficiently, healing the worst of the injuries and leaving more minor ones such as cuts and bruises. After she was done, Naruto dared to take another look.

"_He still looks like shit."_ He sniffed, _"But he's okay now?"_

"**Yes kit, he will be fine. Stiff, and still be in some pain, but he can handle it. It will not kill him, in the least. Here."** She traded with Naruto again, leaving him kneeling by Sasuke. Naruto looked around and ran into the woods. He set up a tent, large enough for the two boys, before running back to Sasuke. Relieved that nothing had happened while he was gone, he picked Sasuke up gingerly and carried him to the tent. Once there, he set him down on his sleeping bag since he couldn't find Sasuke's. Making sure he was comfortable and there was no danger nearby, Naruto set out to look for food and water, and to create a perimeter. When he returned, Sasuke was lying there still, but his eyes were now open.

"Sasuke?! How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Can you sit up?"

"Yes." He sat up, wincing and almost falling back down. Naruto caught him.

"I'll get you something to drink." Naruto went to the other side of the tent. Sasuke tried to stretch, but found that the multiple bruises and cuts made it very painful.

"You shouldn't move much. Here." Naruto handed him a cup of water and left, checking the perimeter again. When he walked back in, Sasuke asked him a question.

"What happened?"

"You broke two ribs, an arm and was pushed off a cliff. You had multiple cuts and bruises, along with gashes that kept bleeding even after we caught you and finished the fight. One of them is still alive. I put him in my tent and made sure he wouldn't be able to get away and wouldn't die."

"How many were still left after I fell?"

"About nine or ten."

"Why were there so many?" his fists clenched.

"Sasuke, calm down. You need rest. We don't know why we were attacked. We're going to question the other guy while you rest. Okay?"

"We, as in you and the Kyuubi."

"Yes." Sasuke looked away and lay back down. Naruto was about to say something else when Kyuubi pulled him into the mindscape.

"**Kit, leave him alone. He is obviously not dealing well with having been saved. He hurt his pride, he should be fine by morning."**

"But-"

"**No. Let us question the remainder so we may be rid of him. We need to keep watch tonight as well, fawning over him will only be a hindrance."**

"I am not fawning over him!"

"**Stop yelling kit, I am right next to you, there is no need."** Naruto didn't answer her, **"Would you like to question the enemy?"**

"Sure." He left the mindscape and walked to the other tent, glaring at the tears and crappy patch jobs he had to put on. He entered it and glared at the man tied at the end.

"You're going to tell me why you and those others attacked us. And you're going to do it without complaint, and right now." Naruto took the gag out.

"Heh, and why should I tell a brat like you anything? You're not that tough. You can't scare me."

"Fine then, I won't, but you'll regret not answering me." Naruto had Kyuubi take over to get the answers out of the man.

"**You will tell me everything you know. I have little patience with scum like you, if any."**

"Hah! Changing your voice won't help you kid!"

"**He did not change his voice. He let me take control. I have free reign to do with you whatever I wish. I give you a choice, a painless death, or one that never ends. Choose wisely."**

"Please kid, you think I'd believe that?" Kyuubi let her chakra slam him onto the floor.

"**Apparently you have never dealt with demons before. We have very little patience for things of this sort. I meant what I said earlier."** She glared at him and he got his first good look at her eyes. She grinned when his eyes widened and she could smell the fear radiating off him.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"**Tell me what I want to know, and I shall let the kit take back over."**

"Okay! I'll tell you! We were hired to kill you!"

"**By whom?"**

"I'm not sure. We took the job, got paid a lot for it too. Didn't need to know their names."

"**So, there was more than one?"**

"Yes. There was an entire group! They said they wanted you dead to be rid of the demon scum!"

"**And how was the other boy part of that?"**

"Leave no witnesses. I'm sorry!"

"**As agreed, I shall let the kit have control again."** They switched places again. Naruto's eyes were hard.

"You don't know who hired you?"

"No." He was regaining his composure now that Kyuubi wasn't speaking with him.

"You were hired to kill me because of Kyuubi."

"As I said before."

"Okay, where were you hired? And what did your, employers, look like?"

"Sadly, I didn't get a good look. And they're probably long gone by now." He sneered.

"If you're not going to cooperate, I don't have to either. I'm sure Kyuubi would love another session with you." The man paled.

"No! I'm telling the truth! We were hired about fifteen miles down the road in the next town! Our employers weren't from there, they probably are gone by now!"

"And why did they hire so many?"

"They wanted to be sure to be rid of you."

"Fine" He walked out of the tent.

"_**And here I thought we were going to kill him. That was interesting though. 'Rid of you' that means they know you and deal with you often. Unfortunately, that leaves people from Konoha as the main suspects."**_

"_I know that, we'll kill him later. I want to check on Sasuke."_

"_**Of course. Let us make sure the pup is well, so as to ease your mind."**_

"_I'm assuming this is another crack about how I'm in love with him. Like I've said, I'm-"_

"_**Not in love with him? Well, time shall tell. I will try not to gloat too much when you realize that I am correct. Wake me if there is need. And not something stupid like advice kit."**_ Naruto quit talking and entered Sasuke's tent.

* * *

_**Okay! That's all for now people! I hope you enjoyed the true second chapter! Review and don't kill me! Loves!**_


	4. The Voices

_**I apologize if that last chapter was a bit short! And if you think this one took too long to be updated! I've just been busy lately. Oh well. Hope you all have reviewed! Wow, this just keeps getting longer and longer. I need to try and make something well written and a one-shot that isn't, say, thirty pages or more long. Enjoy the thrilling next chapter of… Pain in Birthdays!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke had been waiting for Naruto, and when said blond entered, he glared.

Naruto winced, "Ouch. I could feel that glare. You're feeling better then?"

"What did he say?"

"That depends, how are your injuries?"

"Fine." Naruto sighed and went over to Sasuke to check.

"Tell me what happened."

"I will if you let me check your injuries." He grinned, Sasuke glared some more and shifted to let Naruto check the more worrisome injuries. After Naruto was sure that Sasuke was doing well he sat back.

"Well?"

"The man said that they were hired in a village about fifteen miles down the road by a group of people and was paid a lot by them. He didn't know his employers and couldn't describe them. They are probably gone by now. They only attacked you because you were with me." Naruto wouldn't look at him as he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"So, they were aiming for you. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? For the same reason anyone else would. They wanted to be rid of me. Anyway, get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"No."

"You can't!"

"Have Kyuubi put up a perimeter then. You need rest too." He laid down and closed his eyes.

"_**He has a point kit. Rest now, I have had some rest now, I can watch even while you sleep."**_

"Fine." He started to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"Set up my sleeping bag. Why?"

"Your tent is being used for the prisoner."

"I know that."

"So where are you going?"

"Outside."

Sasuke listened for a moment, "It's raining."

Naruto stopped and listened, he could slightly hear drops hitting the tent, _"Damn it! Oh well, I can stand the rain."_

"You'll stay in here." Sasuke closed his eyes again and turned away.

"I can't do that! It's your tent! Besides, if we're attacked-"

"Then the best course of action would be to fight them off. Fighting them alone would be stupid. If attacked again, there will be either the same amount of people or more of them. Go to sleep." Naruto stared at Sasuke's back.

"_What? He's offering for me to share the tent with him?"_

"_**Take the offer kit. A night in the upcoming storm could kill you."**_

"_Storm?! Are the tents secure?!"_

"_**I do not know. It would be wise to check."**_ Without warning, Naruto ran out of the tent. Sasuke sat back up and glared at the opening.

"_What the hell? He can't sleep out there!"_ He got up slowly, wincing at the pain. Carefully, he followed Naruto. He was met with rain and wind. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Cursing, he realized that a storm was headed their way, and a big one by the looks of it.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing? Go back and lie down! You're not well!"

"I'm fine."

"No! I'll do this, go back!" Sasuke shook his head and began to secure the tent to the ground better. Naruto shook his head went to secure his tent. Sasuke had just finished the opening when he slipped. He fell onto his healing ribs and arm. He cried out in pain, feeling some cuts reopen. Naruto was making sure his tent was secure and couldn't hear him. He kept tying it down, oblivious to Sasuke's cry. By now, Sasuke couldn't really move and he was quickly losing all feeling on that side of his body.

"Naruto!" he knew he couldn't be heard, but he had to try, _"Shit, this isn't, good." _His breath came in harsh gasps, pain filling him every time air entered his lungs. By now, Naruto had just finished up securing his tent down and was soaked. He looked back, trying to see through the rain.

"_I hope Sasuke's okay."_

"_**He is not! If you had not been so completely focused on securing the enemy tent, I would have told you such!"**_

"_What happened?! Where is he?!"_

"_**He is still outside, he fell onto the healing ribs and arm. Cuts have been reopened; he is losing much blood. Hurry, get him inside the tent for healing!"**_

Naruto ran to Sasuke's tent, nearly sliding right into the still figure. Naruto stared in shock for a second.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, can you hear me?!" When he received no response, Naruto began to panic. Shaking, he picked Sasuke up and rushed him into he tent. When Sasuke had been set down, he curled into a ball, protecting his ribs and arm.

"_**Let me take over, we need to do this quickly else he shall die."**_ Naruto froze after he heard that. Kyuubi growled and pushed her way into control. She straightened Sasuke out, receiving a scream for her efforts.

"**Calm down pup."** Sasuke struggled and tried to speak.

"**Speaking is too difficult for you now, be quiet."**

"No." he croaked out, "Na-ru-to…" Kyuubi stared at him and quickly stopped his bleeding before he could protest. Once done, she pulled back and had Naruto take control again.

"_**He asked for you, not for me."**_

"_Sasuke… What do I do?"_

"_**Put your hands above his ribs, do not truly touch him, that would cause too much pain and more damage."**_

"_Did I make it worse when I brought him in here?"_

"_**Not quite. You were careful, but it hurt him. Anything will now."**_ Naruto nodded and placed his hands above Sasuke's ribs.

"Naru-to…"

"It's me." Sasuke cracked an eye open slightly and watched him. Naruto concentrated on healing the ribs, this time completely, mixing his own chakra with Kyuubi's. When the ribs were healed, he moved onto Sasuke's arm. He managed to heal it when he heard the wind tearing at the tent.

"_**He can live with a bruised arm! This tent was not secured!"**_ Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, I'm going to secure the tent, stay here and don't move." He rushed out. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke tried to sit up, despite being warned. Nearly yelping in pain, he fell back down, wincing. It seemed like forever before Naruto came back in. He was completely drenched and looked exhausted. Even with that, he still went over to check on Sasuke again.

"Is that any better? I could finish healing your arm."

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke glared at him before wincing again. Naruto got him water and sat down on the opposite side of the tent.

"You need to get some sleep Sasuke, I'm going to keep watch."

"Kyuubi can-"

"She needs to rest." Sasuke glared and tried to sit back up again. Naruto was beside him in an instant.

"What are you doing?! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine."

"No! You need to rest!"

"So do you." That shut Naruto up, for a while at least.

"But you're injured, and need to rest more than I do!"

"And you're exhausted."

"That doesn't matter! Someone needs to keep watch, dattebayo!" **(Wow, I haven't been having Naruto say that in forever)**

"Even if we are attacked in this storm, it would be useless to watch for someone you can't defend against." Naruto opened his mouth before closing it again, instead he went back over to the far side of the tent.

"Lay back down, I'll only watch for a bit. Besides, I have to check on my tent."

"No."

"Please?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke seriously considered pouncing on the blond regardless of his injuries.

"I'll lay back down when you come back." Naruto looked torn before sighing and leaving the tent.

"Fine." Sasuke smiled slightly as he watched the blond leave. He looked around, searching for some more water. He spotted it near where Naruto had decided to stay. Wincing, but managing not to yell, he stood on wobbly legs. Steeling himself, he went over there and collapsed. Satisfied with that for the moment, he opened the water and drank. He set it down and looked around. Naruto's sleeping bag was in bad shape, having been used countless times and never getting a new one. He was examining anything else Naruto had left out when said blond came back in. He saw Naruto's momentary panic on seeing the empty bedroll before Naruto spun around and ran back out. Alarmed at this, Sasuke got back up and followed. He didn't make it far out before Naruto tried to re-enter the tent, crashing into Sasuke. Sasuke yelped in pain.

"Sasu-Sasuke?! What are you doing?! You shouldn't have gotten up! Where were you?! Are you all right? Did anything break again?"

"Move!" Naruto jumped up and checked to make sure nothing was broken before helping his friend up.

"What were you doing?!"

"Getting you."

"Where were you? I was just in here."

"And you failed to look around the tent. I was right there." Sasuke pointed to where Naruto was going to sleep.

"What? Why? Anyway, you need to lie down and rest, come on!" Naruto practically dragged him over to his bedroll.

"You need to sleep."

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" Sasuke glared at him.

"We still need someone to keep watch?"

"No, we don't."

"But-"

"No."

"_**GO TO SLEEP KIT!"**_ Naruto winced.

"What did she say?" Naruto sighed, defeated.

"To go to sleep." Sasuke smirked, _"Victory"_

Naruto went over to his sleeping bag and took off his jacket. He laid it down before turning to Sasuke.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine." He was still watching the blond. Naruto nodded and turned around again, rolling into his sleeping bag and blowing out the light, which had miraculously stayed on during all of this.

"G'night."

"Hn." Sasuke lay down as well and got comfortable. They both drifted off to dreams about the past day, although they were quite a bit different.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and looked over at Naruto. It took him a minute to realize the blond wasn't there. _'What the hell?!"_ Naruto happened to walk back into the tent right before Sasuke jumped up.

"Eh? Sasuke? You're awake?"

"No dobe." He rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, no need to be so mean. Here." Naruto tossed him a bundle of clothes, "I was drying them."

"Hn." He stood up and began to change. Naruto watched him.

"_**Kit, it is rude to stare."**_

"_I'm just making sure he's okay!"_

"_**Sure kit. You are not staring at him at all."**_ She laughed and pulled the connection back. Naruto blushed and muttered something about demons and their imaginations.

"Something wrong dobe?"

"No. And stop calling me that teme!" Naruto left the tent angrily, leaving a very confused Uchiha behind. An Uchiha that had noticed a small blush on Naruto's face. He shrugged and finished pulling on his shirt before going out to stretch and find Naruto.

"_I wonder why he was blushing? It couldn't have been because of me, he's straight. Isn't he?"_ Sasuke dismissed his thoughts.

"We're leaving for that town now?"

"No! You still need rest!"

"I'm fine dobe."

"But-"

"No. Where's your tent?" Naruto frowned.

"Gone."

"Where is it Naruto?"

"Gone. We burned it." He shrugged.

"Burned it? Why would you do that?!"

"I got my stuff out of it and burned it along with that guy. While the storm was going on, he poisoned most of everything in there, including the entire tent. He was apparently immune to the poison. But he wasn't immune to fire, dattebayo!"

"And now you have no tent."

"Yeah, well, as long as the weather stays nice, I'll be fine!" Sasuke stared at him until Naruto began to squirm.

"What?! Sheesh, why do you keep staring at me like that?!" Sasuke blinked and shook his head, going back into his tent to pack up. Naruto watched him go.

"_Agh! Baka teme! What was that for?! The way he was staring at me… it was creepy,_

"_**Calm it kit. Most likely, he is shocked that you seem so happy about the situation. Not to mention the fact that you burned the damned thing anyway."**_

"_Why? You're acting as if he seemed worried about me."_

"_**Am I to assume that never once crossed your mind?"**_

"_Why would he? He never has before."_

"_**Does this 'never' include when he offered for you to stay in his tent? Or when he protected you when fighting Haku? Or when-"**_

"_Okay, okay! I get it! But, why would he care? He has no reason to, and…"_ Naruto trailed off. In the mindscape, Kyuubi could see the tears in his eyes.

"_**Kit, not all hate you. You have many friends, and Tsunade is more like family for you."**_ One of her tails went through the bars and wrapped around him in an alternate hug. Naruto stood there before looking up cautiously.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**What is on your mind kit?"**_

"_What would happen if I removed that seal?"_

"…_**I would be set free, and you would probably die. There is a possibility of my death as well if not done properly."**_

"_What if the seal stayed on and I went into the cage?"_

"_**Why are you asking all of this kit?"**_

"_I just wanted to know. How do you take off the seal?"_

"_**Kit! Do not try it!" **_Naruto ignored her and walked closer to the cage, taking out a kunai.

"_Just cutting through it should work, right?"_

"_**Kit!"**_ Naruto raised the kunai and sliced downwards to cut through the seal. His kunai hit one of Kyuubi's tails as she sent him flying away and out of the mindscape.

"Ow!"

"Naruto? What happened?"

"Ano, Sasuke… What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same. I came back out and you were just sitting there. After a while, Kyuubi's chakra covered you. Now you wake up screaming."

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"What happened Naruto?" his tone left no room for escape.

"Well, Kyuubi kind of attacked me, I guess." Sasuke was silent for a long enough time that Naruto started to squirm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she attack you?"

"Well, I don't know."

Sasuke glared at him, "You're lying."

"Am not!"

Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, yanking him up to eye-level, "Stop lying to me Naruto!"

"I'm not lying! Let me go teme!" Sasuke dropped him.

"Let her out then."

"What?"

"Let Kyuubi out, I want to talk to her."

"No."

"Fine." Sasuke walked away and started to pack up his tent. Once he was done with that, he hefted his pack and started to walk away. Naruto watched him go sadly.

"_What did I do wrong now?"_ He sighed and followed Sasuke quietly. After about an hour of walking, they took a break and Naruto attempted to take a look at any remaining injuries Sasuke had. He refused to let him.

"Sasuke, we have to make sure you're okay!"

"No." He glared at the blond and grabbed his pack again to continue down the road.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? We should at least rest!"

"Are you going to let me talk to Kyuubi?"

"No." Sasuke continued to walk away.

"_What the hell?! If I let him talk to her, he'll get mad at me. If I don't, he's mad at me. I can't win! … Kyuubi? Help?"_ She didn't answer him, still angry about this morning. Naruto sighed and stared at Sasuke's retreating back before grabbing his pack and running up to him.

"If I let her out, will you rest and let me take a look at your injuries." Sasuke immediately stopped and dropped his pack.

"I'm fine, but we can rest now." Naruto glared at him and Sasuke just stared at him blankly.

"How about I just put you in the mindscape? That way your body rests while you talk to her." Sasuke blinked.

"You can do that?"

"Kyuubi taught me a while back." Sasuke nodded and relaxed, letting Naruto catch him in the jutsu and entering the mindscape.

"_Strange…"_

_**What do you want now kit?"**_Sasuke winced at the cold voice and his head whipped around to face a giant cage. Two eyes slowly opened to look at him.

"_**Pup? What is it?"**_

"_Naruto said you attacked him."_

"_**I did."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Didn't he tell you that too?"**_She sneered, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"_Unless I'm to believe there was no reason, no."_

"_**Of course not. It would not do well for him to say he tried to kill himself."**_

"_What?! How could he do that in here?"_

"_**By trying to set me free. He tried to cut through the seal, which would have killed him and may, or may not, have left me alive. A very powerful seal."**_ Sasuke nodded and glanced around again, picking up a kunai.

"_He tried to cut the seal with this?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Why was he trying to?"_

"_**He is confused, and your kindness towards him confuses him even more. You must realize all of the suffering he has gone through in his life because of me. He lived through all of that, but it has been hard on him. He does not understand it when people care for him. As such, your love for him is difficult to understand."**_ Sasuke froze and stared at her in shock.

"_What?!'_

"_**Do not be in denial."**_

"_How-"_

"_**Did I know? It is quite obvious to someone who can constantly watch whenever you are near him."**_

"_Does he know?"_

"_**No. He would refuse to believe it anyway, but you have more of a chance with him than you think. He may be in denial, but I know."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Leave now. You should continue to this town. I will continue tracking from there."**_

"_Hn."_ The mindscape faded and Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying at the base of a tree.

"_Okay. Laying down, it's about midday, no shirt, …wait. What the hell?!"_ He shot up, looking for his shirt, Naruto, and the fan girl he believed was there. Seeing none of these, he got up and went looking for them. He found Naruto at the stream nearby filling the canteens.

"Naruto?" He jumped and looked up at Sasuke.

"Welcome back."

"Not very happy I see."

"Should I be? What did Kyuubi say?" He began to walk away, but froze at Sasuke's next words.

"Why would you want to kill yourself? You could never become Hokage dead." Naruto turned away from him and didn't answer, glaring at the water.

"What does it matter? I'll probably never become Hokage. Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke glared at him and refrained himself from hitting the blond.

"So you're just going to let them beat you? You're going to give up?" Sasuke turned to go, "I didn't know you were so weak." He walked away to grab his things and continue towards the town. Naruto just sat there in shock.

"_Why?! Why is he so angry?! Why does he care?! He doesn't know anything! He has no right to call me weak!"_ Naruto saw something fall into the water and looked up to find nothing. He looked back down as more fell in. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he was crying. He buried his face in his hands and let himself cry, thinking Sasuke had gone on ahead.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto start to cry and wanted desperately to go to him, but he remembered what Kyuubi had said about him being confused, and knew it was best to leave him alone. He sighed and jumped away to wait by the packs.

* * *

"_**Calm kit. He is upset that you would try such a thing."**_

"_Why?! Why should he?! Why should you?!"_

"… _**Although you may not believe it, it is because we care for you kit. If you are going to start believing that I am as terrible as they say, then so be it. It changes nothing."**_

"… _Kyuubi?"_

"_**Yes kit?"**_

"… _I'm sorry. I really am."_

"_**I know kit. Go catch up with the pup and head towards the village. No more anger or tears… Stay happy kit."**_ Her presence withdrew and Naruto stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes and smiling. He went and found Sasuke waiting with his pack. He caught it and they continued down the road in silence. They eventually came to the town and went to a hotel and got a room. They put their stuff down and began to plan their next move.

"Those men won't be here anymore, so we should just continue to look for Orochimaru. We can leave in the morning."

"We can't leave that soon! We need to rest, get some more supplies, and she has to track him down still, dattebayo!" Sasuke sighed and accepted.

"Fine. We'll leave the day after tomorrow then. Kyuubi can track where we need to go tomorrow and we can get our supplies now."

"Now?! It's late, we should go to sleep!" Sasuke sighed.

"Would it matter if I argued?"

"Only if you want to lose." Naruto crossed his arms, completely ready to fight. He could hear Kyuubi chuckling in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head, a slightly confused look still on his face.

"Nothing. Thought I heard someone laughing." He shrugged and Naruto froze, entering the mindscape.

"_Did he hear you?!"_

"… _**Perhaps. Him entering the mindscape may have enabled him to him me as you can."**_

"_Wait! So, he can hear us talking right now?!"_

"_**No. You can only hear me now because you are in here with me. Just as you could not hear when the pup was talking with me."**_Naruto didn't say anything for a while, trying to figure it all out.

"_So, he can only hear you when I can hear you, unless I'm in the mindscape?"_

"_**Correct."**_

"_So you can talk to both of us at the same time now."_

"_**Yes. You had better explain this to him. Go now. He is waiting."**_ Naruto sighed and opened his eyes to look straight into Sasuke's. He screamed and fell backwards, landing on a bed. Sasuke looked amused and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to Kyuubi obviously."

"What did she say?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Apparently, because you went into the mindscape, you can hear her when she speaks too. Whenever I can hear her, you can too."

"… So that laughing I heard…"

"Yeah, it was Kyuubi."

"I see." Sasuke didn't say anything else. He just changed quickly and got into the other bed. Naruto blinked and went up to him.

"You don't mind?"

"Would it matter?"

"You can't always hear her. Only when you're near me or in the mindscape."

"And when you're not there."

"Yeah. You're not mad?" Sasuke turned over to look at him.

"Why would I be?" Naruto looked avoided his gaze.

"Because now you hear her too, and may become a target too." Sasuke blinked and sat up.

"I'll be fine. And I won't let you be a target anymore."

"How would you do that?!" Sasuke smirked.

"By targeting anyone that targets you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?! You can't do that! It's not your problem anyway! You only got involved in the first place because I…" He stopped.

"Finish what you were saying."

"I wanted a friend. I didn't want to stay alone." Even though he was whispering, Sasuke heard every word, and without thinking about it, pulled Naruto into a hug.

* * *

_**Cut! That's the end of this chapter everyone! I hope you like it! I also hope that I'm not just butchering the characters. Review! The more I get, the faster I type. It does help to know people are reading this, and maybe, hopefully, liking it! Ja ne Loves!**_


End file.
